


Good Boy

by GingerFerret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coaxing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: Sam doesn’t want to.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt in this fandom. Let me know what you think. *runs and hides*

“Come on, Sam. Just open your mouth and I’ll put it in.”

Dean coaxed his 14 year-old brother in a soft voice, tapping lightly on his lower lip. 

Sam’s mouth was tightly closed, his cheeks pink, and his eyes sparkling with defiance. Dean swiped his thumb gently across Sam’s upper lip. They had been here many times before. Sam always put up resistance, but Dean knew how to make him cave eventually. 

“Come on, Sammy. You know it’ll only taste weird for a while. And you can have a soda after to wash it down. Come on, now. Be a good boy and open up for me.”

Sam didn’t turn away. He never did. Just sat there like a statue until he finally gave in to the inevitable and let his older brother have his way. This time was no different. 

Sam relaxed his lips. 

Dean’s thumb poked gently at the seam of Sam’s mouth until those pink lips finally parted. 

“There’s a good boy,” Dean crooned, putting a little pressure on that lower lip, making more room to work with. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

When Sam’s mouth was sufficiently open and supple, Dean slid in the spoon with their dad’s homemade cough syrup. Sam swallowed like a pro. Only flinched a little as the thick liquid slid down his throat. 

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean smirked as he handed his little brother the promised can of soda. 

In Sam’s defense, it was a pretty nasty concoction.


End file.
